Candyfloss
by RomyNotSchneider
Summary: Story of Elsa and her road to perdition... Because happy endings are just stories that haven't finished yet.


Warning: Rather** dark**, with not-so-fairytale ending.

* * *

She is all white with her icy hair and icy manners.

The eldest daughter of a very prominent king, a true aristocratic beauty.

Painfully well-behaved,

perfectly polite,

always decent and controlled,

always the very image of shiny perfection.

_(Aloof and distant, scathing behind the wall of cool politeness_

_Her pirouettes spotless but her smiles fake)_

An adoring daughter

A devoted sister

_(A monster about to break free.)_

Her voice is a whisper, and her heart covered in millions of glistening little crystals

(Fire burning deep within.)

.

Then she turnes blue.

The King and the Queen are both death

and she doesn't feel too alive either.

_(Drowning in the deep blue sea, demons push her underwater, their deadly smell filling her lungs.)_

Flames searing her soul has gotten stronger

and madness eating her up from the inside has begun to pave its way towards the surface.

So she puts another layer of powder on her face

to conceal it entirely

and smiles for the cameras.

_Her heart has turned into a dead, mute piece of ice._

_(Or maybe she never had one at first place.)_

_._

Then she is all purple.

Crown of gold, head held hight,

the imperious look in the new queen's face.

She looks devastatingly beautiful in her attire for the evening,

radiant and briliant and delicate like a snowflake

softly falling onto the sill.

That evening, everyone's head turns.

Hundred pairs of eyes scan her carefully

as if they wanted to sear a mark into her skin with all those glances.

(She feels small and lost

And wishes they'd all leave alredy.)

And then, after her fool of a sister comes up with that stupid idea

(making a scandal for everyone to hear)

she turns _black._

.

She is all

explosion

destruction

chaos.

_(She is the queen of disaster,_

_destroying everything at once.)_

The ice breaks and craks and glisters in the dark and

her eyes are mad with fear

as she runs away, only leaving ruins behind.

She builds herself a castle in the land of eternal winter,

a castle of ice, so decadent and opulent and entirely hers

she almost feels comfortable for a second.

Mellow lights illuminate her face as she walks around, all made up,

heart-wrenchingly pretty in her high heels and crystal blue dress.

_(The evil witches were all beauties after all.)_

_._

She hopes everyonell leave her alone now,

_(surrounded by nothing but ice and silence_

_and distant memories she wishes she could forget)_

but life is not a wish granting factory

and they won't stop showing up and begging her to come back.

Anna appears first

bringing yet another boy with her.

_So much for true love._

.

She is pleased at first

-glad to see her little sister again-,

but furious later.

Anna doesnt really understand a thing.

(How could she?)

Anna is warm,

Elsa is not.

Anna is full of life,

Elsa brings nothing but death and misery.

Her sister is good

and she is bad

no matter how hard she tries.

_(She is briliant and savage and infinitely passionate beneath the carefully maintained prudence,_

if only they noticed._)_

_._

So she shows Anna the door

accidentaly killing her in the process.

She doesn't really care.

_Having an ice cube instead of heart is really practical at times_, she tells herself,

and closes the gates again,

only this time

_for good._

_._

Forever is a long time, but

the winter is safe and she has everything she needs with her behind the glass walls.

(A single tear leaves her eye

but freezes before it rolls down her cheek.)

When another soldiers arrive, she simply turns them into ice statues,

crushing their pathetic little souls with the soles of her brilliant heels.

_Finally releasing the demon that's been sleeping in her all along._

_._

She doesn't mind the flames anymore.

She is the Ice Queen now, and her ice can beat them any time.

...

(Sometimes, when asleep

she allows herself to dream again.

Her dreams are all pink

and sickeningly sweet.

She can almost feel the sharp cotton-candy taste deep in her mouth.

_Deep down, she wishes she could be pink too._

_(If only for a second.))_


End file.
